


Mice, men and angels too

by Ivory_Feathers



Series: More than words [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Under-negotiated Kink, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers
Summary: "I made plans. I thought you might like to… take me… for a drive?"Aziraphale wants a special day out with Crowley. Things do not go according to plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: More than words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mice, men and angels too

Aziraphale woke up. 

This was, in itself, rather unusual. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, per se. Particularly since the whole experience was soothed by the realisation that Crowley was sleeping by his side in all his naked glory. This was also unusual, if rapidly becoming less so. In fact, it had been very much the demon’s habit over the last few hours...Days? Weeks, maybe? Aziraphale realised he had no idea how long he and Crowley had spent in his room, but the memories sent Aziraphale’s heart fluttering, a blush rising to his cheeks. Happiness washed over him at the thought. He felt elated, he felt embarrassed, proud, dirty. Wait, literally. Really rather filthy. Oh. Oh, dear.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose as he took in the shambles that had become of his bed. And Crowley. And himself. Oh dear. They _had_ made rather a mess. Acting carefully so as not to wake the slumbering Crowley, Aziraphale gathered himself and quickly cast some miracles. He cleaned the sheets, himself, his Crowl - no wait. Not Crowley. He’d see to that personally once the demon woke. Aziraphale fluffed up his pillows, put himself into fresh pyjamas and wrangled his book off the bedside table, turned to his bookmarked page and settled down for a good read while he waited for Crowley to wake up.

He couldn’t concentrate.

Crowley was sleeping soundlessly, inelegantly sprawled in every direction, but mostly across Aziraphale. His long legs were splayed across the bed, his arms clung to the angel. He didn’t budge. Aziraphale sighed. He wished Crowley was awake. He longed for Crowley to wake up, just to spend time with him. He _missed_ Crowley, he realised. Impatience was not one of his more habitual emotions, nor, he decided, one of his favourites. Aziraphale thought guiltily about the hours Crowley had spent in his bookshop, patiently sitting, watching him read and resisted the urge to snap his book shut at the sleeping demon loudly enough to wake him.

Instead, Aziraphale caressed the demon’s face fondly. He felt a sudden urge to _do_ things with Crowley. Go to the Ritz, converse, sit in the park, even, well… even _drive_ somewhere. The demon snuffled in his sleep and mouthed at Aziraphale’s skin. Aziraphale gently tapped his fingers to the demon’s mouth to allay the assault, and began planning their day. A few preparatory miracles later, Aziraphale was beginning to feel eager rather than impatient. Right on cue, Crowley was beginning to show signs of life. Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair, coaxing him gently out of his sleep.

Crowley smiled as he woke up, enjoying the angel’s caresses a moment longer before he opened his eyes. When he finally stirred, he lifted himself up and made his way up the angel, planting a kiss on Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Good morning, Angel”

The angel felt the demon’s hardness pressing against his hip and smiled. “Good morning, my love”

Crowley’s keen eyes took in the angel’s appearance. “You’ve cleaned up, Angel”

“Well…”

“But you haven’t cleaned me”

Aziraphale slowly placed his bookmark, closing the book and returning it to the bedside table. “No, darling. Not yet”

Crowley smirked, leaning in to kiss the angel again, grinding against the angel’s hip for good measure. “What was it you said, Angel? Oh yes, ‘I’d like to care for your hole myself’, that was it, wasn’t it ?” Aziraphale was flushed red to his hairline. Crowley kissed him with a laugh. “Well, what are you waiting for, Angel?”

Aziraphale tried very, very hard not to leer delightedly at the eager demon. He was fairly certain he failed. He drew Crowley in for a long, heated kiss, pulling the demon’s full body weight down on top of himself. He wrapped his arms around Crowley, caressing his neck, his arms, his back and everywhere he could reach. Crowley pressed himself into Aziraphale, arched into every touch, chasing more contact. Aziraphale broke their kiss with a smile, tilting Crowley’s head towards him. Looking carefully at the demon’s face, Aziraphale could make out a trace of uncertainty under the anticipation. He caressed Crowley’s cheek gently, asking a silent question. Crowley turned and kissed Aziraphale’s thumb, eliciting a small smile and nod from the angel. Crowley would trust him, Aziraphale knew, would follow him wherever he led. Aziraphale suddenly began to doubt in the plans he’d been so looking forward to just a little earlier.

“Crowley, my love, I was thinking… about today. I want to do some… I want to show you how much you mean to me. I have some ideas.” Crowley was kissing his way across Aziraphale’s chest, making for a nipple. “I’d like to take care of you. Your corporation, I mean… clean you all over before we go out today, if you think you’d like it. The way I cleaned you before, after we made love, only, well… all over. Not just… a sex thing, but more… just for you? [Crowley had a small coughing fit just then, unrelated, of course, to the angel using the term ‘sex thing’. Just dust, naturally, probably from that wretched tartan blanket] What do you think?” Aziraphale was feeling quite flustered. He wanted to make a fuss of Crowley, make the demon feel loved and safe, but now that he was voicing his first idea, it sounded rather odd and trivial. Nonetheless, Crowley hummed around a nipple, giving it a gentle nip for good measure before looking at the angel. “Sure”, he shrugged.

The angel wasn’t sure he’d really sold his idea, but if Crowley was willing to humour him, well, he wasn’t going to back out now. “Sit here for now, then” Aziraphale gestured for Crowley to sit in front of him between his legs. Once Crowley had complied, he gently tugged the demon back to rest his back against the angel’s chest. Crowley settled down with a happy sigh as Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him and held him close a few long moments, enjoying the weight of the demon, the touch of his skin. “You must tell me to stop anytime. Anytime you’re not sure”. Aziraphale kissed as much of the demon’s neck as he could, before he reached for the fresh bowl of hot water on his bedside table.

Aziraphale wrung out the steaming piece of muslin and picked up Crowley’s arm. He gently wiped each of Crowley’s fingers with the hot cloth, pressing and massaging the pads of Crowley’s fingers as he worked. Then he wiped down the back of his hand. He turned Crowley’s hand over and wiped down his palm. He wiped the demon’s forearm, watching the goosebumps form and the hairs stand upright as the demon’s corporation reacted to the contact. Aziraphale returned the cloth to the hot water, wrung it out again and wiped the rest of Crowley’s arm. He pressed his fingers into each muscle as he went, rubbing circles into any tense spots he found. He raised the demon’s arm up to reach his ribs and underarm, placing a quick kiss in the palm of the demon’s hand. Crowley, quietly watching him work, drew a shaky breath as his mouth hung open. Aziraphale smiled at him, rinsed the cloth again and resumed his task, painstakingly cleaning the demon’s underarm, his ribs, chest, across his belly, rinsing the cloth every time it grew cool.

Aziraphale gently leaned Crowley forward in order to do his back. The demon hugged himself while Aziraphale worked, taking extra care to soothe the tense muscles. Aziraphale watched the colour bloom in Crowley’s skin as the steaming cloth passed, the damp heat drying almost instantly in the air. Crowley’s muscles danced under the angel’s touch. He shuddered as Aziraphale pulled him back to his chest when he was finished. His eyes were closed, so Aziraphale kissed his cheek to get his attention. Crowley’s pupils were wide, and he managed a twitchy smile.

“Love?”

“It’s…” Crowley closed his eyes. “I like it, Aziraphale. It’s… I like it a lot, Angel”. The angel smiled and got back to work, repeating his attentions to the other side of the demon’s body. Once he had finished, he replaced the bowl on his bedside table and put his arms around Crowley once more, holding the demon close and planting soft kisses across the skin of his cheek, neck and shoulder.

“Crowley, do you want me to continue this way, my love, or should I just… speed things up a little?” Crowley pressed himself into the angel’s chest, leaning his head to rest against Aziraphale’s own. Aziraphale waited, fingers tapping across the demon’s bare skin. He knew Crowley had never been cared for in this way. Neither had he, for that matter. Demon or angel, a corporation was a mere vessel, maintained rather than cared for or shown any tenderness, and Aziraphale desperately wanted to show Crowley tenderness. The touch of the demon’s skin under Aziraphale’s fingers was almost hypnotic. The intimacy of learning Crowley’s body by touch was an intense sensation. The act made him feel close to Crowley in a way he had never experienced in his long years. Now that he knew what he’d been missing, he fervently hoped the demon was not feeling overcome, that he was finding Aziraphale’s care pleasurable and would let him finish. Aziraphale held the breath his corporation didn’t even need. Eventually, Crowley turned his head to face the angel, looking for a kiss. Aziraphale was happy to oblige, leaning in to let the demon kiss him warmly. When they broke apart, Crowley pressed against him, looking at him in wonder. “Don’t stop, Angel”

Aziraphale miracled a large pillow lengthwise down the bed and nipped Crowley lightly on the shoulder. “Assume the position, Demon!” Crowley snorted a laugh as the angel helped push him up. He straddled the large pillow and lay down, stuffing his reddening face into the plush pillow as he realised Aziraphale had dressed himself at some point in the proceedings. Aziraphale got up slowly, moving over to Crowley, caressing the demon’s skin as he went. He made sure to let the cuff of his sleeves brush against the demon as often as possible, relishing the tiny shivers it elicited, making his way to the demon’s rear.

He carefully cleaned Crowley’s backside, his hole, then rolled him over. Crowley rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face, hiding his dilated pupils. He let his legs fall open showing Aziraphale his cock, hard and dark. Aziraphale positioned himself between Crowley’s legs, caressing his thighs as he watched the demon’s cock standing proud. He quickly cleaned the demon’s nethers and hesitated. Crowley’s legs twitched at the prolonged moment of inactivity. Aziraphale eyed what he could see of Crowley’s face. The demon swallowed nervously but didn’t move. Aziraphale leaned forward and licked up the length of Crowley’s cock. Crowley’s full body twitched at the unexpected sensation. Aziraphale smiled before sitting back and resuming his task. Crowley groaned his disappointment loudly as he felt the angel clean his inner thigh.

Crowley trembled under each swipe of the cloth, each touch of the angel’s fingers, each scratch of his shirt cuffs. Crowley’s body was so tuned to the angel’s attentions he was practically thrumming. Aziraphale concentrated on his task, cleaning each of Crowley’s legs carefully, and his feet, giving each toe a playful tug as he went. Once he finished, he rid himself of his bowl and cloth and sat watching the demon. His arm was still across his eyes and he worried his lip. His stomach quivered as he breathed. He hadn’t moved from the position Aziraphale had left him in, leaving him exposed, the angel sitting between his open legs, resting his hands on the demon’s knees.

Aziraphale flopped down between Crowley’s legs, sinking to suckle on the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley hissed at the sensation, his legs clenching down on the angel’s body. He grabbed a handful of Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale tongued Crowley’s slit as he reached back to trace the demon’s hole with the pad of his thumb. Crowley gasped, squirming at the contact. He gripped the angel’s hair hard, but managed to avoid pulling Aziraphale’s head, allowing the angel to control his sensations. Aziraphale continued to apply gentle pressure to the head of Crowley’s cock, lightly caressing his entrance at the same time. He kept his eyes on Crowley’s face, watching each expression. Crowley wriggled and sighed under the angel’s gentle ministrations, the exquisite touches nowhere near enough.

“Angel”

Aziraphale let Crowley’s cock fall from his mouth, diving back to press a kiss to the shaft. Aziraphale crawled up the length of Crowley’s body and lay himself down on top of the demon. He kissed Crowley’s nose. “I thought we might do something today, Crowley.” The demon raised an eyebrow suggestively. “I thought we could go out and -”

“You’re not serious” balked the demon. “Out? Out, Angel?! You can’t honestly think I’m leaving this bed any time soon”.

“Oh” Aziraphale’s face fell. “I made plans. I thought you might like to… take me… for a drive?”

Crowley looked significantly more interested than he had a moment ago. “But you hate…” he shook his head. “Angel, you’ve just finished molesting every inch of me, my corporation feels like wet noodles.” Aziraphale grinned despite himself. “I just want to be with you, Aziraphale. Here. Can we just lie here together?”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s nose. “Anything you want, my love”

“I’ll drive you tomorrow, Angel. Anywhere you want to go”.

Aziraphale took his mouth in a deep, slow kiss. Crowley moaned into the angel’s mouth when he felt a touch on his cock. Aziraphale’s miraculously slick hand was grasping Crowley’s hard cock as well as his own, stroking them both together, torturously slowly. Crowley didn’t care. He surrendered to the touch, to the angel’s continuing kiss and enjoyed the feeling of being loved. He lost track of time, lost track of his thoughts. An eternity later, but all too soon, he felt the angel’s come on his belly, and followed him.

The demon whined softly as he felt their come vanish from his skin. “I know, my love, but if I clean you every time we make love and we make love every time I clean you, we will absolutely never leave this bed”.

Crowley was already burrowing into the angel’s soft bumps and curves, settling in for a snooze. “S’fine, Angel”

“And I’ve just realised the clock reads five thirty, darling”

“Whassat?”

“It’s um… Well, it’s only five thirty in the morning darling, I miscalculated a little bit, perhaps, in um, waking you…"

“Angel…” Crowley moved his head only enough to make himself heard. “Are you telling me you woke me in the middle of the night to give me a sponge bath?”

“Yes, well anyway… Get some rest, my love”. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile happily to himself. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us”

Crowley elected to ignore the angel he just knew was beaming as he reached for his book. He could still get some sleep, at least for a few chapters.

When Crowley woke again at a more respectable hour of the morning, he was greeted by an unusually impatient angel. Much to said angel’s delight, Crowley wasted no time in dressing himself and pronouncing himself ready to face any plans. The angel practically miracled them out the front door in his excitement.

Aziraphale locked the shop door and turned to smile at Crowley, who was reaching to take the angel’s hand. Aziraphale started at the unexpected contact, making the demon chuckle at him. Embarrassed, Aziraphale ducked his head shyly. It was so endearing that Crowley couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him.

Aziraphale nearly jumped out of his skin. Bewildered by his own actions, Aziraphale watched the emotions that flickered over the demon’s face, almost too fast to identify. Almost.

Confusion. Hurt. Despair. Crowley’s features settled into something that might have looked like a poker face to the casual observer. It didn’t look anything close to that to Aziraphale. “Wh-?” Crowley stammered, searching the angel’s face. An expression of pure fury twisted Crowley’s features as Aziraphale’s mind struggled to catch up to events.

“N-no, Crowl-”

“You'll fuck me in private but you won’t even kiss me in public, is that it?! Angel?!” he spat. A number of passers-by ignored the outburst admirably as they hurried onwards.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gawped at Crowley. “Stop!”

The single accusation seemed to have drained Crowley of all his energy, the furious expression leaving his face as suddenly as it had appeared. He visibly sagged as he looked at Aziraphale in horror. “You can’t do this to me, Aziraphale, you just can’t. I won’t survive it.”

“Crowley, I love you, you know this”. Aziraphale spoke as steadily as he could manage. “I’m so sorry, my love. Old habits, you know? I forgot we can be seen in public now. Together. I was startled, that’s all.” Crowley just looked away from him. “I made a mistake, darling, I’m sorry. Crowley, my love, will you let me kiss you now?” Crowley leaned heavily against the doorframe, but made no response. “Will you let me touch your arm, then?” tried the angel. He held out his hand carefully. Crowley hadn’t moved yet. “Crowley? Crowley, please look at me.” Nothing. “Please believe me, my darling. I’m in love with you. Head over heels, Crowley. I think maybe I always _have_ been! And I - I - well, I don’t care who kno-”.

Crowley lunged at Aziraphale, slamming him back against the door and taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. He ground his hips against the angel’s, groping at Aziraphale’s chest through his suit.

“Oh!” Aziraphale desperately tried to ignore the fact that they were on the street outside his bookshop in the mid-morning. The passers-by who had witnessed Crowley’s aggressive PDA before he gave them some privacy gamely pretended they hadn’t. Aziraphale felt the miracle settle over them and relaxed somewhat even as Crowley’s grip loosened. The demon, for his part, was quickly beginning to look a little sheepish.

“Crowley?” 

“I know, Angel, I overreacted, all right! I can’t help it, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to _go_ anywhere, or _do_ anything, I just want you to _fuck_ me, that’s what I want, I want you to _fuck_ me and every moment you’re not fucking me is a moment I’m missing you. And I know you’re right there and I’m with you but I _miss_ you, Angel, the time it took to walk down the stairs, I miss you. When you wouldn’t even kiss me, or touch me, well…”

“You panicked”

“I panicked. I have to be with you, Angel. I have to be.”

Aziraphale studied the demon for a moment, huffing out a breath which managed to sound simultaneously relieved and exasperated. Crowley watched as the angel reached up and began untying his bow-tie. The angel removed his bow, folded it carefully. He then reached for Crowley’s hand and placed the bow carefully in his palm, closing Crowley’s fingers around the material one by one. “Does that help at all?”

Crowley shrugged “How would your bow help?”

Aziraphale opened Crowley’s hand and took the tie. He opened it up and looped it around Crowley’s neck, tucking it into his collar “Now?”

Crowley concentrated for a moment, ignoring the thrill of the angel’s fingers on his skin, instead contemplating the feel of the soft tie hanging loosely around his neck, the residual body heat in the material, the fact that Aziraphale had given it to him. Oddly, Crowley found he did like the feeling. It felt nice to have something of Aziraphale close. He gave a curt nod.

“What does that mean?”

“It means you truly are a brat, darling.” Aziraphale chuckled at him. “And you realise, enjoyable as it may be, we can’t just spend eternity in bed?”

The demon’s answering glare did him credit.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

Crowley glared at Aziraphale’s knees.

“Do you want to see what I had planned for us?”

Crowley glared at Aziraphale’s knees and raised an eyebrow.

Aziraphale beamed. “Wonderful, darling, then let’s go shopping!”

“Shopping? You planned for us to go shopping?” The demon’s head snapped up, looking at Aziraphale in shock.

“No, the shopping is a detour, actually. You’ve just given me an idea.” Aziraphale reached to tug aside Crowley’s shirt and spy his bow tie. Carefully replacing the shirt, he smiled and placed his hand over the demon’s heart. “Will you kiss me, Crowley?” He didn’t have to be asked twice. Crowley swiftly removed the miracle that was giving them privacy, kissed the angel and allowed himself to be led to the Bentley.

Aziraphale gave Crowley directions until they pulled up in front of an establishment boasting a frankly alarming window display. They sat in the car for a long while until Crowley broke the silence.

“This is a sex shop”

Aziraphale hummed in response.

Crowley turned to gawp at him. “You want to go shopping in a sex shop, Aziraphale?” The angel had just given him directions to a sex shop. Were angels supposed to know about sex shops? “Which book exactly did you read about this in, then, Angel?” Aziraphale ignored him, waiting for Crowley to get out and open his door. “Are you sure about this?” the demon teased “There’s all sorts of things in there you can’t even imagine. Or can you?” Crowley leaned towards Aziraphale, eyes trailing suggestively over the angel’s corporation. “I don’t know anymore, Aziraphale, you’ve been a bit of a revelation, recently, maybe you _have_ … imagined.” Crowley laughed at the angel as he gave up on having his door opened and got out of the car, ignoring the taunts. Crowley followed, letting Aziraphale take his hand and lead him into the shop.

“You have, haven’t you? You’ve thought about all sorts of things! Naughty, naughty Angel” Aziraphale valiantly ignored Crowley, and his own blushes, stuffing the demon through the shop door.

Entering the shop, Crowley tugged on his sunglasses, turning to wink at Aziraphale before gleefully heading into the depths of the store with a spring in his step, angel following closely. “Why did you want to come here anyway?” Crowley poked at a box on a nearby shelf. “We didn’t need to come out, we could have just ‘got’ things at ho- the shop, I mean.” He picked up a foot-long purple dildo and shook it at Aziraphale. “I mean at the bookshop”.

“If we just got things at home, we wouldn’t be able to choose what we want together. I want to watch you find what you like” Aziraphale eyed the dildo Crowley was brandishing at him with a little smile and a head tilt. “What turns you on”. Crowley dumped the dildo back on the shelf, looking mildly terrified.

“Perhaps we can be less ambitious?”

“Oh, I’d hate to think I was holding you back, Angel”

“To begin with, I mean, of course”

“Nng”

Aziraphale smirked as he nudged Crowley towards a wall display. “You wanted me to wear nipple clamps, didn’t you? Which type shall we get?”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder as they assessed the selection together, picking up products to compare until they had what they wanted. They moved to the selection of butt-plugs next, where Crowley blushed furiously as he spotted a bulbous model, squat and wide. Aziraphale watched the demon’s reaction with interest. “Still ambitious, but we can keep this one on reserve for a bit”. He took a box off the shelf and eyed Crowley carefully.

“Crowley?” Even with the sunglasses, Aziraphale knew the demon’s eyes had snapped to meet his. Aziraphale took deep breath. “Crowley, love? I’ve been thinking. About…you, and what you… um…need? The way you… react when we’re together. How much you like it when I hold you close. You didn’t want to come out because we wouldn't be touching”. Aziraphale watched Crowley shift his weight from one foot to the next as he fixated on the angel’s elbow. “You were calmer with my bow tie on your skin” The demon pursed his lips and frowned at Aziraphale’s elbow. “Would you like… one of these… you could wear? I mean wear for a while? Maybe even for going out? In public? If you wanted? Love? Do you think that’s something you might want?” Crowley had started fidgeting. Aziraphale’s stomach did an unpleasant flip watching the demon he loved squirm uncomfortably at his words. He stepped forward to rest his forehead against the demon’s. “Forget I said anything, love, forget it. Let’s move on. Here.”

Aziraphale guided Crowley around the corner and tapped on a glass case displaying a number of items. The demon visibly balked. A frustrated sigh escaped the angel. “Perhaps we _should_ do this at home… let’s just go home, my love, I’ll pay for these and ask if there’s a catalogue, come on”. Crowley quietly shuffled after Aziraphale.

The cashier smiled pleasantly as Aziraphale placed their selected items on the counter. “Hi! Did you find everything you were looking for today?” Crowley came out of his trance at the words. “No, actually. Can we just leave these with you? We haven’t finished yet.” Aziraphale and the cashier watched in surprise as Crowley turned on his heel and stalked away from the counter. A moment later, Aziraphale followed him. There was only one other customer, but Aziraphale performed a miracle that would give them some privacy. 

Crowley was back at the glass cabinet, scowling at anal beads which were suddenly grateful for their glass casing protection. He turned to glare at Aziraphale as the angel put a hand on his arm. “Crowley, you don’t-”

“You said we’d decide together. You said _we’d_ decide but you never even told me what _you_ want. I haven’t decided anything yet, but _you_ have. You want to hear what turns me on? Well, I want to hear what turns you on, Angel, so talk.”

Aziraphale blinked at Crowley.

“Anal beads” prompted the demon, glaring at the offending items.

“Anal beads” repeated the angel, nodding at the cabinet. “They’re good for, um… we could start with these.” As Crowley glared mercilessly at the toys, Aziraphale could have sworn he saw one quiver. “If you want to work up to that other toy you picked out, that is”. Crowley huffed. “Gargantuan atrocity”. Crowley snorted and thrust his chin at the glass. “Those ones, then, third in”. Aziraphale nodded, stooping to locate the correct item amongst the boxes on the lower shelf.

“What else?” Crowley demanded. “You want me to wear a plug, which one?” It was Aziraphale’s turn to look uncomfortable.

“It was just an idea, I never said-”

“Angel, we’re here, you want this, I want this, let’s go”

A moment later, Crowley was glaring at the store’s selection of butt plugs whilst Aziraphale stared at them blankly, wondering how he and Crowley had found themselves quarrelling over toys in a sex shop. “I hate this.”

“Well pick a different one”

“Not…” Aziraphale sighed. “Arguing with you. I hate it. I don’t think I’ve ever hated anything before. It feels horrid.

“Well don’t look at me, Angel, I never wanted to leave your bed”

“If you had your way, we’d never leave the bed again”

“I really don’t see the problem. Are we really having a quarrel in a sex shop?”

Aziraphale looked at he demon he loved, scowling fiercely at a shelf of butt plugs. He felt miserable. “I just want to be sure”

“Oh, I swear to - I said I wanted this, Aziraphale! You’re not pushing anything on me. I’m not scared, you don’t have to protect me from -” Crowley gesticulated at the display in front of them. He frowned at a particularly creatively shaped toy. “Okay, maybe from that one”

“What if _I’m_ scared, then, Crowley?” Crowley took off his glasses to look at the angel, who looked on the verge of tears. “What if I’m… bloody terrified?” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “How many times have you begged me not to hurt you when we make love? You cry every single time. I know it can be overwhelming for you. Sharing that with you… Crowley… I treasure you, my love. I cherish every moment that you give me. I want you to feel loved, and safe, in any way you need. I don’t know what I’d do if… if anything went wrong between us.”

“Angel” Crowley breathed. He shook his head in disbelief. “Over this? Sex? Angel we’ve been together for centuries! Not like we are now, but… we’ve trusted each other for centuries, haven’t we? Well, haven’t we? If all of this went away today, we’d still be… we’d… oh, Angel! We are more than just this! This is just… it’s just one of the ways we show each other what we have, that’s all it is! Being together, the things we do for each other, that’s what we are, not just this!”

“Crowley, _you_ do other things. You bring me gifts and drive me and do all kinds of things for me. You’ve always been there for me. But I was never there for you. I never had to ask for you, but you had to ask for me and even then I let you down. This is all I have. This is the only thing I’ve ever done for you.”

“You're my home”

Aziraphale sniffled. “You know what I mean, Crowley”

“Don't do that. Don’t pretend you don’t know what you’ve given me. You made a home for us. Your bookshop, your bed, you. You opened your whole life to me, gave me a place in it. I opened the door to the Bentley.”

Aziraphale drew Crowley in for a hug, holding him close as he sniffled into his shoulder. “I just wanted to spoil you today. Treat you and show you how much I love you. I just wanted today to be special but everything keeps going wrong.”

Crowley stuck his nose into the angel’s soft, pale curls and sighed. “I must admit that buying sex toys with you has been a much more emotional experience than I had anticipated, Angel, you’ve always had a way of surprising me.”

Aziraphale snorted into Crowley’s neck and sniffled. Crowley patted the back of his head, feeling the angel relax. He pulled the angel against him and rocked him. “How fast do you think we can finish up here and get home to our bed?”

Aziraphale moved and they were sitting in the Bentley, a large, discreetly unlabelled bag on the angel’s lap. Crowley smirked. “Hold on”. Aziraphale barely had time to clutch their shopping before Crowley had parked, almost on top of the bookshop entrance. Another moment had them inside. Upstairs. On the bed.

Crowley closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight of Aziraphale pressing down on him. He swept his fingers up the naked skin of the angel’s arms and across his back as he tugged him into an embrace. Instinctively, the demon turned his head to meet the angel’s mouth. They had rushed to their bed but their kiss was slow and tender. Aziraphale’s mouth never left Crowley’s as the angel gently manoeuvred them until Crowley was on his back, one leg folded under the angel’s waist. Crowley broke their kiss with a sharp gasp as he felt the muscles of his hole stretch and relax, suddenly wet with lubrication, feeling empty and wanting. Aziraphale had never prepped him with a miracle before, always preferring to prepare Crowley’s body by hand. Crowley trembled with need. Aziraphale’s anxious eyes scanned his face as the demon tried to tug him even closer, his mouth searching out the angel’s.

Aziraphale bent to take the demon’s mouth in a kiss. Crowley sighed into his mouth. The angel looked into Crowley’s eyes as he pulled Crowley’s other leg up, tucking it into the crook of his elbow and shifting his weight to press his cock to Crowley’s entrance. Crowley gripped Aziraphale tightly as he felt the press of the angel’s cock, eyes sliding closed in anticipation. Instead, he felt Aziraphale’s kiss on his left eyelid. Crowley opened his eyes to find Aziraphale peering into his eyes. The angel was so close Crowley could move to kiss him without straining. So he did. Aziraphale kissed him back and gave the demon’s knee a reassuring squeeze as he pressed himself in, watching Crowley’s eyes for every reaction.

Crowley’s eyes were wide as he did his best to keep them open for Aziraphale to watch. He writhed as his stomach clenched and flexed, his body undulating as he felt Aziraphale slowly rock his cock inside him. Crowley’s hole was more deeply relaxed than it had ever been, the angel having been overly cautious with his quick prep. Crowley could barely clench, helplessly enduring the reactions of his walls as they pulsed reflexively against the intrusion. Aziraphale was still rocking himself into Crowley, pushing in impossibly slowly as he kissed the demon’s mouth sweetly.

Crowley’s legs gripped Aziraphale’s body as the angel sank fully into the demon. He seized the angel’s mouth in a kiss as Aziraphale resumed slowly rocking into him. Aziraphale soon found what he was looking for, eliciting a desperate moan from Crowley. The angel kissed the demon’s mouth as he rocked methodically into the same spot. Crowley clutched the angel’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the strong muscles. He fought to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head, struggling to maintain eye contact with the angel as he was pushed inexorably towards his orgasm.

Crowley had progressed to a steady low keen by the time Aziraphale finally brought him to orgasm. Aziraphale panted and gasped his way to his climax, letting himself spill himself into the demon, falling into a passionate sloppy kiss as the tension left their bodies. Aziraphale shifted carefully and helped Crowley into a more comfortable position as they wrapped around each other once more. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s mouth messily as they lay in each other’s arms.

A long time later, Aziraphale felt the demon chuckling against him. “Angel, would I be correct in thinking that you forgot our shiny new toys in the car?”

Aziraphale squeaked in response, making Crowley laugh at him and find his mouth for another kiss. Crowley quickly turned the kiss fierce and desperate, hand gripping the angel’s hair. He broke away suddenly to hiss at Aziraphale “You were right, Angel, I want you to put a plug in me. I want you to keep you inside me.

Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s cheek tenderly. “My love”

Crowley melted into Aziraphale’s touch as he always did. “Please Angel, now? I need you inside me, I have to feel you, Angel, please”

Aziraphale shushed Crowley gently as he kissed him. He reached for the large paper bag, suddenly on the bed between them. “Roll onto your stomach, Crowley. Can you hold yourself closed or do you need to use your fingers?”

Crowley flushed beet-red at the question. His hole felt loose and sloppy, both from Aziraphale’s miracle preparation and from the angel’s girth. He reached his hand back to hold his middle and index fingers over his entrance, turning his head to watch while Aziraphale tore open assorted packaging at his side. _Naughty Angel_ Crowley thought proudly. The angel had put together quite a haul, despite their speedy exit.

“This is the plug I’ll usually put in you, darling” Aziraphale’s hand appeared in front of Crowley’s face, displaying a clear blue plug. It wasn’t very long or wide. “It’s rather small, I think it should be comfortable enough for you to wear when you go out. From time to time.” Crowley’s breath hitched.

”However, since we’re clearly cancelling our plans for today and staying in…” Aziraphale ignored Crowley’s snorted laugh “I think we can be more adventurous”. Crowley stopped laughing at that. Aziraphale lay down alongside him, propped up on his elbows. He displayed a significantly larger plug for Crowley to see. This one was shiny black rubber and looked much more obscene than the innocuous little blue plug.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s expression carefully. “I know it looks rather large, darling, but I’m sure you can manage. We just need to customise it a little. Crowley watched as the plug turned flesh-coloured. He frowned at Aziraphale, who smiled back at him gently. He drew Crowley’s attention back to the plug, which had taken on a more realistic appearance. A familiarly realistic appearance. Crowley frowned at the phallus shape until he realised why it looked so familiar. It was Aziraphale’s exact shape.

Crowley was struck dumb. The angel was definitely going to be the discorporation of him. “So we know you can take it, don’t we?” Aziraphale sat up and kneeled in front of Crowley, demonstrating his own cock and the plug side by side. Crowley looked at him quietly. “Since it’s your first time, however, we can err on the side of caution. Crowley watched the plug as it reduced in size. It was still large and Aziraphale shaped, but scaled slightly smaller. Crowley looked at Aziraphale in silence.

Aziraphale lay down and rested his head on the pillow so he could look at Crowley. “Colour, my love? You don’t look sure at all.” Crowley sighed. “Orange? What’s the colour for I’m not convinced but I trust you?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Orange is fine. Do you want to stop?” Crowley shook his head. “Do you want to try the blue plug instead?” Crowley shook his head again and frowned. “Are you stalling because you’re not quite as aroused as you were a moment ago and you’re suddenly nervous?” Crowley scowled at him and Aziraphale smiled back happily at him, caressing his bare hip.

“We need to be very careful not to injure you, of course, so your hole should be relaxed enough to be penetrated.” Aziraphale began in a tone that fell somewhere between haughty and innocent. It would have made Crowley roll his eyes if the words hadn’t grabbed his attention so effectively. Aziraphale focused all his attention on Crowley’s face. “Now do you feel nice and relaxed?” Crowley nodded frantically as he felt Aziraphale relaxing his muscles again. He squirmed and pressed his hand to his hole. “That’s good, my love. I’m just going to make sure you’re wet enough too”. Crowley groaned as his own fingers slipped over the slickened skin of his entrance. The angel manipulating his corporation and talking him through it was having exactly the desired effect on him.

Aziraphale pressed a small kiss to Crowley’s nose. “Green, Angel”. Aziraphale smiled at the demon and kissed his nose again. “That’s wonderful, my love, but that’s not quite good enough. Everything isn’t suddenly ‘green’ just because you’re my horny little demon.” Crowley did roll his eyes this time and added a huff for good measure, all of which earned him another kiss on the nose. “Here’s what we’re going to do, darling. We’re going to try the smaller plug, and if you’re comfortable and you want more, we can try the second one, what do you think?”

It was more difficult to kiss Crowley’s nose through all the nodding, but Aziraphale managed it eventually. “Open your mouth, darling” Crowley’s eyes bulged as the angel brought the replica of his penis to the demon’s mouth. “I want you to suck on this while I put the small plug inside you, darling.” Crowley opened his mouth and Aziraphale placed the toy inside his mouth. It was too large too fit, so Aziraphale slowly coaxed it in and out of Crowley’s mouth until it sat more comfortably. Even then, Crowley had to suck hard on the toy to keep it from falling from his mouth. Aziraphale leaned forward to lick and kiss Crowley’s lips stretched around the toy. Crowley’s eyes were wide as he sucked and slobbered on the rubber cock.

“You’re adorable, do you know that?” Crowley made a noise not entirely unlike a growl as Aziraphale kissed his nose. He looked into Crowley’s eyes as he spoke, relishing the arousal he saw there. “Your tight little hole must be quite sloppy at the moment darling, I want you to keep your fingers on your asshole, my love, make sure nothing slips out. I’m going to slide this pillow under your belly, I want your perfect little bum up in the air so that you can be comfortably penetrated”. Crowley gave the angel a soft whine in response.

Crowley's face burned with mortification as Aziraphale helped him slowly adjust his position. He sucked frantically on the unyielding cock in his mouth as Aziraphale gently nudged his legs apart. Aziraphale removed Crowley’s hand, using the demon’s wet fingers to slick the butt plug. Crowley’s thighs shook as Aziraphale gently circled the demon’s hole with the wet toy. It slipped into Crowley easily, settling inside when the base was flush with his puckered entrance.

Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley’s entrance where the toy sat, carefully removing the pillow from under Crowley and settling him back on the bed. He clambered the length of the demon and lay down to face the demon’s flushed face. “Is that comfortable darling?” Crowley blinked and nodded at him, sucking on the cock in his mouth. “Try lying on your side” Crowley complied, frowning as he focused on the feeling. Aziraphale made him sit up next, which wasn’t uncomfortable either. When Aziraphale urged him to get up and move around, Crowley made to remove the other toy from his mouth, but he was quickly stopped by Aziraphale.

Crowley whined, feeling ridiculous. His face was covered in his own drool and he was still forced to keep sucking on the toy to prevent it from slipping. “Once around the bed, my love, then I’ll take it out for you.” Crowley carefully stood, feeling self-conscious under the watchful eye of the angel. As he stood, he turned to find that the angel had dressed himself and was kneeling on the bed fully clothed. Crowley groaned.

He walked around to Aziraphale, who pulled him onto the bed, then further until the demon was straddling his knees. Crowley jerked in surprise as his legs were stretched apart. He whined reproachfully at the angel, his hand reaching back to grab the base of the plug. He brought his other hand to his mouth to remove the plug. Aziraphale caught both hands and held them firmly. “Just a little more, Love” he coaxed in response to the demon’s questioning look. Crowley squirmed and whined.

Aziraphale kept a firm hold of Crowley. “Does it feel like it’s going to fall out?” Crowley’s face flamed as he nodded. “Don’t use your hand, darling, use your muscles, can you squeeze?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale in despair. Aziraphale let go of his hands to hold him close, kissing his cheek softly. “I’m going to check you, darling, don’t worry.” Aziraphale felt around Crowley’s hole, pressing the slick, loose muscles there. He slipped the tip of his index into Crowley beside the plug, pressing the muscles lightly. He hummed disapprovingly as he removed his finger. “I may have been a little too cautious, my love, you really are very loose indeed”. He kissed Crowley’s cheek again before leaning back to look at him.

Aziraphale carefully removed the toy from Crowley’s mouth, and rubbed Crowley’s jaw to soothe any aches. Crowley took the angel’s hands and kissed his fingers. He grimaced as he squirmed on the plug. “I’m fine, Angel, nothing hurts.” he acknowledged in a distinctly begrudging whisper. Aziraphale pulled Crowley against him for a kiss, breaking away with a laugh. “Oh my dear, you’ve made such a mess of yourself!” he wiped Crowley’s face with the palm of his hand as he spoke.

Crowley reddened at the words, looking at Aziraphale accusingly. “This thing is going to fall right out of me angel, I can’t hold it.” The angel smiled apologetically at him. “You’re beautiful, Crowley. I’ll never tire of your blushes”. Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley’s cheek. “Tell me why you can’t hold the toy in”. Crowley’s eyes bulged at Aziraphale. He paused a long moment. “My hole is too loose” It was barely a murmur.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a long, deep kiss. He caressed the demon’s back and covered the plug base with his hand to hold it in place. He pulled Crowley down, rolling the demon onto his back. “You did beautifully, my love, you were perfect” He kissed Crowley’s cheeks each in turn. “Now let’s fill you up properly, darling, roll onto your belly and lift up your hips for me again”.

Once he had Crowley comfortably settled with a pillow under his hips, Aziraphale removed the small toy. It came out very easily, and Aziraphale hummed critically at Crowley’s loose ring. He picked up the toy he had miracled to the shape of his own cock, quickly ensuring it was slick. He eased the tip of it inside the demon and stopped. Crowley slumped, resigned to the angel’s whims.

Aziraphale began to rock the toy steadily into Crowley’s hole. Once it was almost fully seated, he pulled it out slowly and started to fuck Crowley with it. The angel sighed contentedly as he enjoyed the sight. Crowley lay still, letting Aziraphale fuck him with the toy. Aziraphale watched the toy push and pull against the unresisting muscles of Crowley’s hole for a long time. Finally, he allowed Crowley’s muscles to close over the stem of the toy, pulling it in until the base sat over the demon’s hole. Aziraphale prodded the muscles skeptically. “Crowley, I made you a little bit too loose, I’m just going to make sure you feel a little more control, this time.” Crowley nodded as he felt some tautness return to his muscles. “Clench for me, please? Carefully”.

Crowley couldn’t fathom that the angel’s almost clinical attitude to the process was having such an effect on him, but realising the full extent of the scrutiny with which Aziraphale was studying _that part_ of his anatomy was excruciatingly shameful and arousing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he contracted his muscles around the toy, thrilled to his core by Aziraphale’s hum of approval. “Again?” Crowley clenched. “Once more darling” Aziraphale gently pressed a finger to Crowley’s rim as the demon clenched. Satisfied with Crowley’s renewed muscle control, he kissed the toy where it sank into Crowley, removed the pillow and settled him back onto the bed. He climbed back the length of the bed, rearranging some pillows to prop himself up as he sat back against the headboard.

“Try rolling onto your side, darling”

“I know the drill, Angel” Aziraphale watched Crowley get up and walk around the bed. Crowley climbed up onto the bed and settled into the angel’s arms. Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “Verdict? Do you like holding my cock in your hole?” Crowley nodded shyly. Aziraphale kissed Crowley with all the love he had.

“You'll keep it in for a little while, in that case, then we’ll see how you feel” Aziraphale miracled Crowley into his clothes. “We’ll stay here, love, I just want you to feel what it’s like. This plug you’d wear only for shorter periods, only here, but you can wear it under your clothes, if you prefer. We can use the smaller plug if you decide you’d like to wear one for longer periods. What do you think so far?”

Crowley hesitated.

“Do you feel embarrassed?”

“No. I feel… ” Crowley scrambled to kiss Aziraphale. The angel caressed his cheek. “Don’t worry, darling. Promise you’ll tell me if it ever feels anything less than good”. Crowley nodded.

“It feels like you, Angel, it feels right” Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Tell me about this day you had planned, then, Angel”

“I had thought we might go to a park, my dear. Maybe even to the country. I packed a picnic for us.”

“You did? Where is it?”

“In the Bentley”

Crowley frowned. “You were able to put a picnic basket in the Bentley without my knowing?” It occurred to Aziraphale for the first time that Crowley was very protective of the Bentley and may not appreciate picnic baskets suddenly appearing in it. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t think to ask. You were asleep and I so wanted to surprise you.”

“It's fine, Angel, just unexpected. That car has a mind of its own, sometimes. I’m surprised, that’s all. Well let’s see this picnic, then.”

“Here?”

“Why not?”

Why not indeed. Aziraphale started with the picnic blanket, spreading it out under them to cover the bed. He dropped the picnic basket between himself and Crowley. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle of champagne and a fluted glass, handing them to Crowley. There was only one glass. Crowley looked at him questioningly. Aziraphale blushed as he reached back into the basket and pulled out a bowl of chocolate-coated strawberries. “Champagne for me and strawberries for you?” Crowley served himself generously and set the bottle aside. Aziraphale blushed harder.

“Well, I thought…” Aziraphale reached back into the basket and pulled out a large bowl of whipped cream. Crowley nearly spilled his champagne in his eagerness. He grabbed a strawberry from the bowl, buried it in cream, yanked it back out and fit the lot into the angel’s mouth. He was repeating the process before Aziraphale had finished chewing, so he placed a dollop of cream on the angel’s nose and sucked it back off. He bit into the strawberry and fed it to Aziraphale in a kiss. Aziraphale munched furiously.

Crowley unbuttoned Aziraphale’s shirt to the waist, pulling the material open to expose his chest. He pressed his glass to the angel’s nipple, tilting it carefully until the liquid was touching the angel’s skin. The demon watched as bubbles formed and popped on the angel’s sensitive skin, while Aziraphale pressed his legs into the blanket, trying not to squirm and spill champagne all over himself. Crowley withdrew his glass and suckled Aziraphale’s nipple. He kissed Aziraphale before retrieving another strawberry. He dipped it in a little cream and carefully fed it to the angel.

"Thank you, Angel, today has been perfect.”


End file.
